


五月雨（下）

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: 第八章





	五月雨（下）

五

渋谷不知道锦户亮什么时候离开的，从浴室跑出来之后，他就把自己关在房间里，衣服也没脱，被子上弄得全是水渍。  
隔了好一会儿，浴室里才有窸窸窣窣收拾东西的声音，然后是光脚走在地板上的啪嗒声。

不穿拖鞋会摔倒的啊。  
渋谷竖着耳朵一边听一边想。

又过了几分钟，在关门声之后，一切归于静谧。

之后的一星期渋谷都没见到锦户。  
这个特别的男孩像是夏天的一场暴雨，没头没脑地把人浇得尽湿，然后戛然而止，接着无影无踪。

渋谷的生活也回到了正轨：每天写教案，教课，吃饭，睡觉，平凡而普通。

这天渋谷刚把餐具洗净后放在架上沥水，外面突然响起子弹似的敲门声。

门外是锦户亮。

他的头发乱得要命，脸色也很差，颧骨和下巴上沾了不知哪里的灰，身上穿了件皱巴巴的运动服，一看就是好久没有换。

“渋谷…老师。”  
他的嘴唇因为缺水而有些干裂，然后有些顾及地，啜喏着开口。  
“我能…我能进去吗？”

渋谷赶忙把锦户亮带进来，先让他去洗干净，因为之前在浴室中发生的事情，渋谷在让锦户亮去洗澡时多少有些尴尬，但后者似乎早就忘了，甚至没有扭头看他，沉默地快速走了进去。

锦户亮从浴室出来的时候，渋谷正坐在沙发上看电视，听到开门的声音回头：男孩身上穿了他的短袖和运动裤，头发也好好吹干了，那双漂亮的眼睛正在有些局促地看他。

“坐吧…”  
渋谷心跳得有点快，但却尽量摆出一副成年人的模样，在沙发上给锦户亮让出了一点地方。  
“怎么了？锦户。”

男孩低着头坐下，臂膀上开始成型的肌肉在T恤下显现，垂下的前发遮住了他的半张脸。

“我哥出事了。”  
他的声音哑得要命。  
“我知道他本来…本来就和那些坏人有关系。谁知道…他之前惹了事，结果…”  
他的胸口大幅度地起伏，讲话的内容因为哽咽而断断续续。

“上次…上星期他出去，结果对方开车来…他，他现在还在医院…我…”

他扭过头，渋谷这次真正地看到了锦户亮的脸：那双明亮的，总是像在反射阳光的眼睛现在满是泪水，之前那副游刃有余的样子已经荡然无存，他用手胡乱地擦着两颊，但却止不住从落下的更多的眼泪。

渋谷只犹豫了半秒，就伸手抱住了男孩，他还记得上一次锦户亮身上的气息和热度，像食肉动物一样热得吓人。但现在明明刚洗过澡，却是冰冷的，还在止不住得颤抖。

锦户亮把脸埋在他的肩窝里低声抽泣着，渋谷没有说话，只是一遍遍用手抚摸他的脊背。

“老师…”  
锦户亮的嘴闷在布料里，还有浓重的鼻音。

“我真的好害怕。”

这一瞬间，渋谷心里的某些地方好像碎掉了，开始发出沉重的钝痛，男孩所经历的痛似乎有一部分反射到了他的身上。  
他把锦户亮的脸抬起来，用手指抹掉男孩眼角和脸上的泪水，将额头抵着他的。

锦户亮的哭泣还没有停止，他在渋谷的安抚里哭得更厉害了，整个肩膀和后背都在因为抽噎而颤抖着，漂亮的睫毛被眼泪粘成一簇一簇的。他一开始还试图控制着声音，到后来彻底开始出声大哭起来。

“哭出来就好了。”  
渋谷一只手揽着他的肩，另一只抚摸着锦户的头发和脸颊，在他抽泣的间隙安慰着。

“老师在…老师一直都在。”

六

从那以后，渋谷和锦户的关系似乎又回到了从前的样子，锦户开始断断续续来学校，在哥哥出院之后，开始不缺勤地来上课，尤其是音乐课。

“老师，这个谱子可以改一下吗？”

“老师，我的吉他今天应该调音了。”

“老师，我想在音乐节唱歌。”

“老师…”

锦户又变成了之前那副热切的小狗样子，只要渋谷有时间，锦户亮一定会围着他转。每次上课时，渋谷甚至不用回头，就能知道锦户亮一定是挺直了脊背，甚至还微微向前倾斜着，用那双漂亮的眼睛紧紧盯着他。

男孩似乎比之前更加粘人。

渋谷在生活中其实不算个迟钝的人，他能凭直觉感受到其他人情绪的变化，这次也一样，他知道锦户一定是有所企图的，一定是要对他做什么事情的。但男孩却只是摇着尾巴在他周围打转，一步都没有跨越到让两人之间的天平失衡的状态。

这种感觉让渋谷很不舒服，就像是在他的头上用细绳拴了一把利剑，每一分每一秒的逝去只是离剑落下之时更近了一步。

“老师…”  
这天锦户亮出声叫住了他，声音有些犹豫。  
“我…爸妈今天不回来，能去你家吗？”

“嗯，好。”  
渋谷在心里叹了口气。

锦户亮在踏进渋谷家门的时候有些感慨：加上这次，自己才来过渋谷家三次，可是前两次离开时的心情却大不相同。

这次不一样了，我会加油的。  
他暗暗攥紧拳头。

这天晚上两人各怀心事，几乎没有进行交流，吃完饭看电视的时候，渋谷拿了一瓶酒和一只玻璃杯，坐下，他并没有看锦户亮，男孩从洗澡到换好衣服坐到他旁边，渋谷的眼睛甚至没有从屏幕上挪开，仿佛被节目吸引了注意力。

但其实他心里早就乱成一团：男孩在洗澡的时候他已经开始为接下来发生的，无法预知的内容开始做心理准备，渋谷喝了一杯又一杯酒，为了让自己能有些成年人的从容。

但当头发还沾着水汽的锦户亮坐到他身边时，渋谷还是乱了阵脚，男孩身上蓬勃的热量从不大的空间里源源不断地传过来，渋谷有些紧张，但酒精减缓了他的反应速度，使负面情绪的到来慢了很多拍。

锦户亮也没有出声，只是安静地坐在双人小沙发的另一端看电视，整个客厅只有倒酒和玻璃杯触碰桌子的声音。

“啊，锦户你要喝什么，我给你拿。”  
不知过了多久，渋谷才后知后觉地反应过来，他有些慌张地站起身，眼前有些眩晕。

“我喝那个就好。”  
锦户亮指了指他的酒杯。

“不行的。”  
渋谷摇了摇头，顺便想把酒意驱散一些，但头却更晕了，他的两条腿有些打颤，渋谷想扶住沙发扶手，但锦户亮却比更快一步伸手抓住了他的手臂。

“没关系吧？”  
男孩好听的声音就在耳边，口中呼出的热气让渋谷的鬓发有些发痒。

“你酒喝太快了。”

渋谷等了几秒钟才让眼神对焦，锦户亮离他太紧了，他能隔着布料感受到青春期男孩有力而潮湿的皮肤。

“你是小孩…不能…喝酒…”  
渋谷的声音缓慢而细小，他试图摆出一副成年的人的样子告诫锦户，但已经泛起酡红的两颊让他毫无威严可言。

“Subaru。”

锦户的声音不大，但让渋谷打了个激灵，他本能地想去抓桌子上的酒杯，但却被锦户亮扣住了手腕，渋谷试图挣扎，但他喝醉酒平时又缺乏运动，根本无法对付一个勤于锻炼的男孩。

“别怕。”  
锦户亮又补充了一句，他的眼睛里似乎有一点泪水，在灯光下黑得发亮。

听了这句话，渋谷下意识地停止了挣扎，他觉得自己确实没有必要害怕，所以乖乖坐下来，猫一样的眼睛直直看着锦户亮，甚至还绽放出了一个微小又缓慢的笑容。

“Subaru。”

锦户亮的声音有一些颤抖。

“我喜欢你。”

锦户亮深吸了两口气，这一句话似乎使他耗尽了气力，但那双明亮的眼睛却未曾偏移过一瞬，里面都是飞蛾扑火的悲壮。

“我喜欢你…喜欢你喜欢到没有办法不去看你，我想和你在一起…想和你度过很多很多的日子。”  
男孩眼里的泪水最终还是落了下来。

“我从一开始就喜欢上你了…那种感觉就像是…”  
他不受控制地哽咽，努力让自己的声音平稳一些。

“…就像是溺死在阳光里。”

男孩的声音很轻，但很坚定，像从很远的地方传里，渋谷看着锦户亮的眼睛，那两汪漆黑的眸子似乎要从里面迸出火星来似的，烧灼着他的心脏。

“我…”  
渋谷张了张嘴，他不知道如何拒绝这个男孩，他太执着又太热烈，仿佛下一秒就会在爱情里被烧得尸骨无存。

他用了很久才找到自己的声音。

“让我想想，我需要…好好想想。”

七

“请问…”

“渋谷老师还没有回来。”

这是锦户亮这星期第四次敲开教师办公室的门了，大仓老师甚至都没有回头，就知道是那个下垂眼的小子，这孩子自从这星期渋谷老师办病假之后就天天往办公室跑。

这孩子真喜欢他啊。  
他看着锦户小跑离开的背影，摇了摇头。

锦户知道渋谷住在哪儿，毫不夸张地说，他甚至可以闭着眼睛找到那片居民楼，他每天放学都会故意绕道去渋谷家，然后准确地看到理应有灯光的那扇窗里依旧漆黑。

五周过去了。  
学校里换了新的音乐老师，是个银白色头发的小个子，他和渋谷一样有音乐天赋，可是锦户亮却没法将心中特别的那个角落送给这位新老师。

渋谷昴，他不一样。

“亮…最近有心事吗？”  
新来的安田老师虽然看上去天然又温和，了解他的人才知道，安田具有非常强的共感和洞察力。

“嗯…”  
锦户知道自己逃不过安田老师的眼睛，老老实实点头。

“这样啊…”  
安田的手指随意地拨弄着琴弦，露出若有所思的样子。“我虽然不知道亮在烦恼些什么，但是一般鼓起勇气去做的事情都不会后悔。”

“可如果！”锦户出声的时候才发现自己有些破音，赶紧清了清嗓子：“如果已经鼓起勇气迈出那一步了呢？”

安田老师笑起来，露出兔牙：  
“那剩下做的，就只有等待了吧？”

“那…”男孩的嗓子有点发干。  
“如果没有结果呢。”

吉他划出一个岔音：“有时候放弃，也许会是一个不错的选项。”

八

这天放学，锦户又绕道去了涩谷家。

就看一次，最后一次。  
他对自己说。

一楼，二楼···

等一下。  
他使劲揉了揉眼睛，直到视野里开始出现闪烁的黑点。

在亮着。  
一缕暖黄色的灯光，切实地透过渐浓的夜幕传递过来。

他不自主地向着那束光走过去，越走越快。

“嘶···腰好痛。”  
渋谷把最后一个纸箱子摞在门口，搬了过多重物的结果就是体力有些不支，他擦擦额角的汗，让略微有点快速的心跳冷静下来。

那个孩子···不知道现在在做什么？

咚咚，咚咚，咚咚。  
心跳似乎更快了。

不，不是心跳。

渋谷刚从思考中抽离出来，一串急促的脚步声由远及近，然后家门被猛地打开：他刚刚脑海中浮现过的下垂眼少年就站在门口，气喘吁吁，满头大汗。

“你···唔。”  
还没等他说完第一句话，大狗一样的男孩子就直接把渋谷扑倒在了玄关，木质的地板上发出一声闷响。下一秒，湿凉饱满的嘴唇就开始舔舐他的唇瓣，和他进行了一个缠绵又强势的接吻。锦户用了很大的力气，渋谷被按在地板上根本动弹不得，男孩子突出的犬齿啃咬着他的脖颈，仿佛每一下都要把他拆分入腹。

“亮···等一下，亮，亮···”  
渋谷受了惊吓，一时间不知如何是好，脊骨闷闷地痛，自家的房门敞开着，夜色一股脑灌进来。

“先····先关门。”  
他终于从锦户亮猛烈的攻势中得以找到自己的声音，虽然它毫无威严还抖得要命。

锦户沉默地站起身关门，钢铁材质的门在楼道中发出一声巨响，随后模糊地传来邻居的咒骂声。  
他回过头盯着渋谷，脸上没有任何表情。

“这是要逃走是吗？”  
男孩的声音嘶哑，仿佛锁定猎物的猛兽。

“我···”  
涩谷下意识地咽了一口唾液，锦户说中了他的心思。

“我再问你一遍。”  
男孩走过来，运动鞋踩在地板上发出摩擦声，这在渋谷看来无异于野兽捕猎前的奏鸣。

“老师是要逃走吗？”  
这次渋谷看清楚了他的眼睛：两团熊熊燃烧的冷火。

“要让我心动，让我乱掉阵脚，让我白天黑夜都想着你，让我没办法离不开你。”  
锦户亮蹲下身，用手指掐住渋谷的下巴，把他的眼镜轻柔地摘下放到一边，那两团火焰烧得渋谷心绪不宁。

“···然后再逃走是吗？”

不···不是的  
渋谷还没来得及否认，就被转过身按在地上，他试图反抗，无奈男孩力气大得出奇，不光是长裤，就连内裤也被扯了脚踝，让双腿动弹不得。

“不愧是Subaru，挣扎起来也很诱人呢。”  
锦户亮骑在他身上，居高临下地望着渋谷。

渋谷被这露骨的话语弄得双颊通红，想用手捂住脸，但手腕却被男孩钳住，下身也被锦户亮握在了手里，男孩抓着他的阳具，手上用了点力气，渋谷马上停止了挣扎。

“识时务者为俊杰。”  
锦户亮发出一声模糊不清的笑，接着从散落一地的日用品中拿了一管护手霜。

两根手指凉滑的膏体挤进了后穴，渋谷被这突如其来的异物感弄得一身冷汗，加紧双腿试图让锦户亮把手拿出去，而后者仿佛没感受到他的反抗似的，粗暴而肆意地做着扩张。

不知道锦户亮刺激到了哪个点，渋谷感觉下体传来一阵酸痒，腰腿有些失去力气，锦户亮知道自己找对了地方，就一遍刺激着那处一边扩张，当达到三根手指能进出的程度时，渋谷已经双眼失焦，软绵绵地躺在地板上。

锦户亮解开裤子，将硬了很久的阳物顶在渋谷湿滑的穴口。  
“Subaru，我开动咯。”

渋谷连不字都来不及说，锦户亮就直接插了进来，那根阴茎对于成年男性来说都格外粗长，渋谷感觉自己似乎要被捅穿了。他试图向后退，可锦户亮狠狠掐住他的腰，让渋谷动弹不得，只能无助地用手在地板上留下带着雾气的指痕。

“哈啊···亮···”  
锦户亮附身去吻渋谷紧皱的眉头，满意地从对方嘴里听到的自己的名字，他特地狠顶刚才让渋谷产生快感的那一点，所有的酸胀与疼痛随着一次次抽插都变成了快感的累积，男人的头发被汗水浸湿，脸颊和脖颈都泛出情欲的水红色，甜美的喘息在逼仄的玄关里格外清晰。

“不行···不···”  
渋谷感觉到自己的意识在渐渐抽离。

“不要···”  
男孩的手指在他身上留下指痕，渋谷的眼中涌出泪水，但却不是因为疼痛。

怎么会有如此绝望，如此狼狈的性爱呢。

“老师···为什么要逃走呢？”  
明明是施暴的人，但锦户亮的声音却委屈得像个做错事的孩子。

“唔···”  
渋谷睁开泪水迷蒙的双眼，似乎不想回答这个话题，但锦户亮似乎铁了心要知道答案，直勾勾地从上而下看着他。

“因为···”渋谷声音里还有因性爱产生的哭腔。

“因为被亮扰乱了心思···没有办法好好工作，即使回到老家也一直都在想锦户···想亮君···没有办法，我真的没有办法。”

他捂住脸，开始抽噎起来，话语更加破碎和模糊。  
“因为···因为我，我只能···因为，喜欢亮。”

他从指缝中看向男孩：那张英俊的五官上呈现出来一种莫大的喜悦，然后无数个温柔的吻落在他的眼角，鼻尖和嘴唇上。

“对不起···对不起···”  
男孩的声音轻飘飘的，仿佛来自很远的地方，渋谷感觉那根滚烫的阳具从体内退出，然后整个人被抱起来，放在卧室地板的床垫上。男孩再次拥住他，和那晚一样滚烫的肌肤贴着他，然后后穴再次被插入：这次的性事则缓慢而温柔，一下又一下地碾过让渋谷感到快乐的那点。

渋谷伸出手，拥抱住了男孩瘦削但结实的臂膀，男孩毛茸茸的头发抓挠着他的颈窝，像犬类的毛，他感觉到眼皮重得要命，锦户亮的面孔在视野里渐渐模糊。

应该不需要搬家了吧。  
这是他在进入梦乡前最后一个念头。

END


End file.
